1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife for a cutting disc for a cutting machine, or to be more precise, a vegetable cutter.
A cutting machine is a type of food processor, in which a cutting disc is arranged to rotate, and that is used to cut foodstuffs either in industrial kitchens or the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting discs that are used in such cutting machines have conventionally been manufactured from die-cast aluminium. However, discs of aluminium tend to become discoloured not only through contact with acids that are present in foodstuffs, but also when being washed in a washing machine. This is undesirable for their use in, for example, industrial kitchens.
Cutting discs are exposed to large forces during their use in cutting machines, including reactive forces from foodstuffs, which are pressed with great force through the cutting part of the cutting machine in which the disc is arranged. Cutting discs must, therefore, possess sufficient stiffness.
The Swedish patent 531916 describes a cutting disc for use in a cutting machine, comprising a centrally arranged, penetrating hole and an opening that extends in a radial direction, and it is characterised in that the cutting disc is manufactured from sheet metal. The cutting disc comprises a first bent edge peripherally arranged around the disc and a second bent edge arranged peripherally around the penetrating hole. Further, the cutting disc comprises a dike-shaped section that extends radially from the centre of the cutting disc and out to the said first bent edge. An opening through the disc is arranged in connection with the dike-shaped part.
In the case in which a removable cutting knife is used, this is fixed in connection to this opening at one of the surfaces that form the dike-shaped section. This results in the knife forming a certain small angle with the plane of the cutting disc. The angle can be, typically, 10-20 degrees.
Such an arrangement means that it is not possible to cut thin slices of certain vegetables without the slices becoming deformed, and in that a slice is cut with an uneven thickness. Such a cutting result is unacceptable.
The present invention solves this problem.